sεcяεтø
by Ilusion-chan
Summary: ShikaIno. Ella es tímida y esta completamente enamorada de Shikamaru, pero al no tener el valor de confesarle sus sentimientos, los escribe en una hoja de papel, ¿que sucede si una de esas hojas cae en manos de Shikamaru? Por un mundo con más ShikaIno...


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí sino a la mente de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias: **Ooc en los personajes… ^^U

**Dedicado** a **Eiko Hiwatari****… **

**Disfruten de la lectura!!**

* * *

**sεcяεтøs****.**

**Capitulo único.**

**-**

**-**

El era el chico más popular de la escuela. El más inteligente, el más perezoso- con cierto encanto que enloquecía a las chicas-, el más alto, el estudiante de último año del instituto, el presidente del consejo estudiantil y por si fuera poco el chico deportista.

En resumen, el chico perfecto.

Si, lo adivinaron ella, estaba total y profundamente enamorada de Shikamaru Nara, el chico modelo de la escuela Konoha.

¿A que venía todo eso? Pues bueno, a que ella, Ino Yamanaka la insulsa chica rubia de segundo año de instituto, que era tímida con Shikamaru, por lo que él no se iba a fijar en ella, que lo único que tenía de interesante- a sus ojos-, era el cabello rubio del que Shikamaru se había dicho fan- en frente a toda la escuela y en general- del cabello rubio en una mujer, burlándose de sí mismo, calificando ese gusto como un fetiche. Al parecer le daba risa ser un fetichista del cabello rubio.

Pero bueno, en resumen era una realidad que un chico guapo y popular necesitaba una chica guapa y popular, como él. Y eso al parecer se lo podía proporcionar Temari, que a diestra y siniestra proclamaba que faltaba poco para que Nara cayera a sus brazos y así convertirse en la pareja del momento.

Patético si tomaban en cuenta su opinión. ¿Qué caso tenía el proclamar por toda la escuela que faltaba poco para conquistar a un chico? Todavía no era nada seguro, así que nada le aseguraba a Temari que al final conseguiría hacerse novia del Nara, total cualquier cosa podía pasar, ¿no?

_-"¿Para que te engañas, Yamanaka?"_- se preguntó ella en un susurró-. "_Sabes perfectamente que no lograr conquistar a Nara, ya madura"._

Así que decidió emprender el camino hacía su clase de artes plásticas, pero para sorpresa suya, el profesor de la materia Sai, había faltado debido a _causas de fuerza mayor, _por que le tenía dos horas libres antes de salir por fin de clases. Así qué, ¿Qué demonios él iba a hacer con tanto tiempo libre? Seguro la frentezota se iba a pasar el tiempo con su novio sexy y guapo, Sasuke Uchiha. Y Hinata estaría con su novio rubio e hiperactivo, Naruto Uzumaki.

Así que como no le gustaba ser la tercera en discordia, la que salía sobrando, la carabina de ambas parejas, tenía que buscar que hacer con tanto tiempo libre. Últimamente había descubierto su gusto por escribir. A pesar de lo que pensaba antes, resulto sumamente fácil, sentarse en una mesa, a escribir sobre sus sentimientos… De hecho se oponía a escribir sin siquiera proponérselo, solo dejaba que su mente divagara y cuando menos lo pensaba, ya tenía un poema escrito… o pensamientos, o lo que sea que saliera desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

-Con tranquilidad se encamino hacía los jardines del instituto, y se sentó en el pasto, bajo el árbol de un cerezo, para contemplar la hermosa vista. El cielo se encontraba despejado y profundamente azul, con unas cuantas nubes blancas.

Saco una hoja y comenzó a escribir, ¿Qué mejor manera de pasar el tiempo que escribiendo? Alejándote de la realidad.

Estuvo lo que parecieron segundos concentrada en sus escritos, hasta que alguien se sentó a su lado, en un ruido seco. Levanto la mirada asustada, debido a la presencia de una segunda persona tan cerca de ella, y abrió los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de quién se trataba.

El mismo Shikamaru Nara en persona, estaba a su lado.

No sabía que decir.

-Si no te apresuras, no podrás regresar a clases- comentó Shikamaru con aire desinteresado-. El tiempo de las clases que tenías por Sai-sensei se acabo, y está a punto de comenzar la última clase.

Ino lo miró sorprendida. ¿Cómo era posible que Shikamaru supiera eso? Dios, que la tierra la tragara, no sabía que hacer.

-¿Me escuchaste?- preguntó fastidiado el castaño mientras centraba su mirada en Ino, que no podía- o quería-, apartar la vista de él.

-Eh… si, gracias- murmuro Ino, par después salir rápido hacia sus clases con las mejillas rojas. Diablo, verdaderamente era patética.

Y no se percato que en su prisa, una hoja se había caído de sus brazos. Una hoja en le había escrito recientemente y de la que Shikamaru se percato. Con lentitud se dirigió hacía la hoja, pensando que era buena idea esperar a Ino- si, la conocía perfectamente y sabía su nombre-, para poder entregársela.

Se sentó de nuevo bajo el árbol, para esperar a que la última clase de la rubia terminara, para después darle la hoja. Con suerte, podría entablar una conversación con Ino, y de esa forma comenzar a hablarle.

Desde el primer momento en el que había visto a Ino, lo había cautivado con su hermosura y su dulce sonrisa, pero no se había acercado a ella. Le apenada. Si, es cierto, el gran Shikamaru se había sentido apenado con una linda jovencita nueva en la escuela y que por consiguiente era menor a él.

Y al parecer, por lo que acababa de notar, ella también se sentía apenada en su presencia. Sonrío. ¿Esa era una buena señal, no? Miro de nuevo la hoja que se encontraba entre sus manos, y pudo más la curiosidad, por lo que abrió- la hoja se encontraba doblada por la mitad-, y se dispuso a leer su contenido. No podía ser nada malo.

_¿Qué es el amor? Algo complicado de describir. Era el cariño que uno sentía por las personas alrededor de uno. Era sentirse feliz con el solo hecho de tener a esa persona especial a tú lado, un sentimiento tan agradable como la sensación de tomar un chocolate caliente en un día de frío; y de hacer todo lo posible por que ese alguien fuera feliz. Algo que sin duda haría yo, ya que, yo por él, haría un mapa en mi piel en donde mi cuerpo fuera el lugar que él pudiera llamar hogar. Daría hasta la eternidad y como un faro fiel, todas las noches velaría por sus sueños, siendo el guardián más fiel. Y después iría a buscar entre mil flores, los perfumes que lograran impregnar en su almohada el más dulce de los olores, un olor que le recuerde a mi todas las noches al dormir y en las mañanas al despertar. Si, todo eso y más, haría por Shikamaru Nara, mi sueño imposible._

Decir que Shikamaru quedo totalmente sorprendido era decir poco. Ino Yamanaka, la chica que lo volvía loco, sentía lo mismo por el. La vida no podía ser mejor, ¿o si? Definitivamente ese era uno de los días mas felices de su vida.

Si, un comportamiento cursi, ¿y?

-

-

-Oh dios, oh dios, o dios- murmuraba nerviosa Ino mientras buscaba en toda su mochila la hoja que había estado escribiendo antes de que Shikamaru apareciera y le recordara de buena fe, que tenía que asistir a su clase con Kakashi-sensei.

Justo a mitad de esa clase, recordó la hoja que había ocupado y su corazón se sobresalto al darse cuenta de que no la portaba con ella. Había desaparecido. Sus pensamientos más profundos.

-Ino, ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?- preguntó la pelirrosa que tenía por amiga, al contemplar la actitud intranquila de Sakura.

-Nada- exclamó Ino. Faltaban diez minutos para que la clase con Kakashi terminara y no podía esperar para salir a buscar esa simple hoja de papel que se había convertido en su vida.

Nueve minutos…

Eso último fue un pensamiento muy dramático.

Ocho minutos…

Pero era la verdad, solo ella podía leer el contenido de esa hoja.

Siete minutos.

Nadie sabía que ella suspiraba por Shikamaru Nara.

Cinco minutos…

Así que nadie podía descubrirlo.

Cuatro minutos…

¿Y si él lo leía?, al fin y al cabo el se quedo en el lugar en el que tranquilamente ella, había escrito.

Tres minutos…

Si él se enteraba, ¿Cómo podría mirarlo a la cara?

Dos minutos…

¿Y si se reía de ella?

Un minuto…

No lo soportaría…

El timbre sonó indicando por fin el fin de las clases por lo que desesperadamente ese levanto y salio corriendo hacía los jardines de la escuela, sin siquiera esperar a Hinata y a Sakura que la contemplaban con un leve gesto de preocupación. ¿Qué demonios le sucedía a Ino?

-

-

En cuanto se encontró en los jardines se puso a buscar como desesperada la hoja blanca. Tenía que estar en algún lugar, pero después de buscar por unos minutos- que se le hicieron eternos-, llego a la conclusión de que la hoja no se encontraba ahí.

¿Y si se le cayó en el camino que hizo de los jardines a la escuela? Rogaba a Kami que algún conserje o alumno de la escuela viera la hoja y la tirara al bote de la basura. No podría soportar que alguien se enterara de su secreto.

-¿Qué es lo que estás buscando, Ino?- interrumpió la voz de Shikamaru en sus pensamientos.

Ino se levanto rápidamente del piso y se sonrojo al contemplar a Shikamaru que la veía fijamente, recargado en el árbol.

-Yo… solo estaba… yo estaba- murmuro nerviosa. Esperen un momento…- ¿Ino?- preguntó Ino extrañada.

-Sí… ese es tú nombre, ¿no?- pregunto Shikamaru con una sonrisa.

-Eh si, pero yo… yo no te había dicho mi nombre.

-Lo averigüe. He sabido por mucho tiempo tu nombre, Ino- murmuró Shikamaru mientras se acercaba a la rubia, que se tensaba-. ¿Qué estás buscando?- volvió a preguntar.

-Yo… una hoja que se me cayó.

-¿De casualidad es esta?- y Shikamru le mostró la hoja que tanto la había torturado. Sus peores temores, se había hecho realidad, Shikamru tenía la hoja. Por instinto se lanzó hacía el castaño con los brazos abiertos, para tratar de quitarle la hoja, pero él se aparto.

-Puede ser- respondió Ino a la pregunta, mirando fijamente a Shikamaru, mientras extendía la mano de manera más calmada-. ¿Podrías darme la hoja?

-Me da curiosidad saber que tiene escrito, que hace que te pongas tan nerviosa- comentó Shikamaru pensativo-. ¿Tal vez, alguno de tus más profundos oscuros secretos?

Ino trago saliva.

-No habrás leído la hoja, ¿verdad?

-Inocente, Ino. Mucho me temo que si- proclamó Shikamaru en modo de disculpa.

Ino abrió los ojos horrorizada.

-¡No tenían ningún derecho!- le grito con violencia mientras se acercaba a él, fue tal el enojo que mostraron sus ojos, que Shikamaru sintió temor-. Eso era personal, Nara, y tú no tenían ningún derecho a invadir mi privacidad- y sin más le dio tremendo bofetón, que Shikamaru creyó que el golpe quedaría grabado de por vida en su mejilla-. Y espero que eso te sirva de lección para no meterte en lo que no te importa- y sin más le quito la hoja a Shikamaru y se encamino hacía la salida de la escuela, todavía molesta, murmurando posibles muertes a las que sería capaz de someter a Shikamaru.

De pronto sintió como alguien la jalo y sin siquiera saber como, quedo atrapada entre los brazos de Shikamaru que la abrazaba con fuerza, trato de separarse, darle otro golpe a ser posible, pero sus labios se vieron atrapado entre los de Shikamaru.

Algo inesperado.

Sin poder evitarlo, rápidamente se vio correspondiendo el gesto de Shikamaru, entregándose los dos a un profundo beso, que quitaba cualquier duda. Después de lo que parecieron horas, se separaron en busca del tan anhelado aire.

-Es agradable saber que harías todo eso por mí, Ino- murmuró Shikamaru al oído de Ino-. Pero no es necesario, porque ya me tienes totalmente rendido ante ti. Y si el precio por saber eso, tuve que invadir tu intimidad, no me arrepiento.

Ino solamente se limitó a mirarlo, para después tomar su cabeza entre sus manos y besarlo profundamente en un arranque de valor. Sonrió en medio del beso.

Temari se había equivocado, Shikamaru Nara no había estado a punto de caer en sus pies, porque en esos momentos se encontraba con ella, Ino Yamanaka, besándose para después pedirle que fuera su novia.

* * *

_Hola gente!! Bueno, trate de jugar un poco con la personalidad de Ino y Shikamaru, mostrándola a ella un poco más tímida e insegura y a un Shikamaru menos perezoso y más directo, así que… pues solo espero que les haya gustado un poco… Lo escrito por Ino, algunas partes pertenecen a la canción Yo por él, que interpreta Yuridia.. Espero como siempre sus opiniones, sin importar si son quejas, jeje Gracias por leer lo que yo tengo por escribir. Saludos!! _

_**Ilusión-chan…**_


End file.
